Damn!
by Kecebong
Summary: Tidakkah gadis jalang itu menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke? Kecemburuan luar biasa menendang-nendang jiwanya untuk berteriak keras-keras bahwa BIBIR HINATA MILIKNYA! HANYA MILIKNYA! / fic to my birth day!


XI IPA 3  
>Pelajaran Biologi tengah berlangsung.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, apa yang ada di benakmu saat kau menjumpai bab reproduksi? Yang menjelaskan bagaimana proses terbentuknya embrio dalam rahim seorang wanita.

_Hell yeah_, proses itu memang dijelaskan secara rinci dalam bahasa intelek, tapi entah apa yang ada di dalam benak kepala-kepala ber-_IQ_ tinggi maupun mereka yang pernah melakukan proses 'itu' bersama pasangan, teman kencan, atau siapapun yang dapat memuaskan nafsumu bergulat diatas kenyamanan ranjang dan juga dalam kesunyian malam.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan ini yang harus kita bicarakan.

Tengoklah sang pangeran kita yang sedang menopang dagu di antara jemari tangan kanannya yang terkepal di atas meja di bangku pojok paling belakang.

Jangan beranggapan bahwa pemuda dengan seringai _HOT_-nya itu adalah seorang pangeran dalam arti sebenarnya. Memakai pakaian ala kerajaan tempo dulu dan membawa kuda putih dalam setiap perjalanannya. Tidak. Pangeran yang ada di sana lebih diibaratkan sebagai pemuda dengan paras amat tampan, dengan pakaian yang cukup berantakan namun anehnya tetap berkelas dan dibalik seragamnya terdapat tubuh yang sangat dapat menggoyahkan iman.

_So HOT._

Oke, itu mungkin terdengar hiperbolis. Namun, hey itulah faktanya.

Jangan pernah mengharapkan sebuah senyuman di bibir seksi yang kapan dan dimana saja dapat dinikmati oleh makhluk bernama perempuan. Hanya ada seringai. _Well_, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya dipuja kaum hawa. Belum cukup? Ya, ya, ya kaupun akan tergila-ghla padanya atau bahkan ketagihan jika kau sudah merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dalam kesunyian malam. Ya, tentu saja hal itu hanya berlaku bagi gadis-gadis yang memenuhi kriterianya untuk dapat diajak berkencan diatas ranjang.

Wajah cantik? Harus.

Tubuh seksi? Wajib.

_Hey, girls_. Mana mau sang pangeran meniduri tubuh kurus kering layaknya papan. Atau terlalu berisi hingga pangeran kita bingung membedakan mana kasur dan yang mana tubuh. Oke, yang terakhir itu memang mustahil dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki kecerdasan setara dengan ilmuan pada masa lalu.

_Whoa!_

Cukup kita membahas tentang bagaimana sempurnanya sang casanova kita.

Perhatikanlah kemana arah pandangan mata gelapnya.

Apakah dia sedang memerhatikan tubuh Haruno Sakura? Yang disebut-sebut sebagai gadis paling diminati di Konoha High karena kemolekan tubuhnya. Tidak. Kau salah. Perhatikanlah lebih teliti. Tenten? Gadis mungil namun perkasa dalam hal beladiri.

Oh, ayolah, apakah Sasuke tipe manusia yang bosan hidup sehingga nekat melirik gadis yang sudah menjadi tunangan seniornya di klub Judo, Hyuuga Neji. Ino? Jangan bodoh. Mana sudi Sasuke melirik gadis super cerewet macam dia. Bisa-bisa satu _box _besar kapas persediaan _Mom_ di rumah habis digunakan Sasuke hanya untuk menyumpal telinganya ketika berkencan dengan si cerewet itu.

Lantas?

Wow!

Apakah pangeran kita kini sedang memerhatikan Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang dianugerahi gelar sebagai gadis kutu buku terjelek se-Konoha High yang duduk di bangku paling depan bersama Tenten.

Jelek?

Dengan semua pasang mata terbelalak menatapnya tadi pagi saat dia menginjakan kaki di Sekolah? Dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dari para makhluk laki-laki yang memandang setiap jengkal tubuhnya?

Kulit putih mulus? Pasti. Wajah cantik? Tentu saja. Setelah dia mengganti kacamata super tebal yang bertengger diwajahnya. Rambut indah? _Well,_ dulunya rambut biru gelap repinggang itu hanya terpaku pada satu model gaya rambut ; dikuncir kuda, tapi kini terlihat jelas model rambutnya tertata lebih indah dengan beberapa aksesoris yang memperindah. Dan perhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda.

Rok setengah paha, kemeja ketat dan dasi yang sengaja diikat longgar. Pria mana yang rela mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh indah itu. Padahal dulu saat tubuh itu terbalut seragam longgar dengan rok di bawah lutut, para pria senantiasa mengejeknya sebagai gadis kampungan yang buta fasion. Lihat sekarang perubahan si itik buruk rupa itu. _Wow, so fantastic._

Dan apakah sang _God of Sex_ kini menaruh minat pada nona peringkat dua itu?

Siapa tahu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Kecebong proudly present  
>'Damn!'<br>SASUHINA's romance fanfiction  
>to my birthday at 17th august<br>Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa kurang memahami kalimat yang dilontarkan si rambut pirang jabrik yang tengah mengunyah ramen di kantin saat jam istirahat berlangsung.<p>

"Telan dulu makanan menjijikanmu itu, Dobe." desis Sasuke pada sahabatnya.

Sai, si makhluk pucat spesialis senyum palsu hanya mengedikan bahu saat tatapan Sasuke beralih padanya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti." Sai melanjutkan acara makan rotinya.

"Hinata," Naruto mengedikan dagu untuk menunjuk gadis 'itik buruk rupa yang sukses bertransformasi menjadi angsa' yang kini duduk bersama Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura di meja sudut kantin langganan mereka, "aku sungguh tak mengira dia akan menjadi secantik dan seseksi itu setelah tiga hari dia tidak masuk sekolah." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kudengar gosip bahwa dia melakukan operasi plastik." Sai tersenyum misterius sambil menatap lekat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kurasa tidak," Naruto menimpali, "dia seorang Hyuuga bukan begitu, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke agar dapat mengungkapkan opininya. Namun, setelah beberapa detik berlalu Sasuke tak kunjung berkata-kata.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan operasi plastik, bodoh." Sai mengguman cukup keras.

"Bukan begitu. Yang kudengar, keluarga Hyuuga sangatlah menentang hal-hal konyol seperti operasi plastik ataupun sedot lemak misalnya," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tetap bungkam, "Sasuke, bukankah kau cukup dekat dengan Neji-senpai? Tanyakanlah padanya, apakah adiknya itu benar melakukan operasi plastik hingga kini dia menjadi sangat berbeda dari dia yang dulunya super jelek. Aku penasaran sekali, Teme."

"Apa peduliku." Sasuke menyeruput habis jus tomatnya, lalu melirik sosok yang sedari tadi dilirik oleh hampir seluruh mata laki-laki di kantin ini. Bahkan Inuzuka Kiba, sang kapten sepak bola pun kini tampak merangkul gadis itu dengan mesranya. "Keh, jalang!" Sasuke berguman tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Teme, jangan bilang bahwa kau masih kesal pada Neji karena dia menghajarmu habis-habisan di lantihan Judo dua hari lalu." Naruto menyipitkan mata untuk berusaha meneliti adanya kelainan di ekspresi sahabatnya.

"_Fuck you_." Sasuke berdesis pada Naruto.

"Kurasa Sasuke saat itu sengaja mengalah." Sai mengerling pada Sasuke, lalu tersenyum mengejek seolah tahu 'alasan tersembunyi' yang ditutupi Sasuke karena dua hari lalu dia seolah suka rela dihajar oleh seniornya.

"Memangnya Sasuke melakukan _affair_ dengan Tenten, eh? Itu sama saja cari mati." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Aku tak berminat pada Tenten," Sasuke menyeringai, "tapi jika dia yang berminat padaku, aku akan melebarkan kedua tanganku untuk menyambutnya." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Dan dapat dipastikan kau akan mati keesokan harinya, Teme." Naruto tertawa keras menikmati leluconnya sendiri.

"Aku yakin," suara Sai terdengar misterius, "pamor si itik buruk rupa itu pasti akan melebihi pamor Haruno Sakura." Sai tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang gadis itu.

"Wow, kau juga tertarik padanya, Sai?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"_One night stand_ cukup menggoda."

"Uwo! Kau mau dihajar Ino rupanya," Naruto tertawa sinis pada Sai, "tahu begini aku tak akan menolak pernyataan cintanya padaku tiga hari lalu di pesta ulang tahun Sai." Naruto tertawa pelan masih menatap gadis yang kini mulai dikaguminya. "Semoga cintanya padaku belum hilang."

Cih, cintanya padamu, kau bilang? _Fuck you, Dobe._

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan Shion tercintamu itu, Dobe?" Sasuke beranjak bangun dari kursi plastik kantin.

"Bisa kuduakan dia." suara Naruto terdengar santai.

"Ck, brengsek kau!" Naruto dan Sai ikut beranjak bangun.

.

.

.  
>0o0<p>

.

.

.

Alunan musik _R&B_ yang cukup mengentak mengalun dari _stereo _mobil _sport _mahal Sasuke menemaninya dalam perjalanan menuju komplek perumahan megah milik salah satu kawan baik orangtuanya sore hari tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah satu jam lalu berbunyi.

Memang tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya, karena mana sudi dia mengulur waktunya untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti yang dilakukannya tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi.

Menunggu seorang gadis.

Well, biasanya para gadislah yang menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia harus bicara pada gadis itu segera mungkin.

Namun sialnya, setelah satu jam berlalu Sasuke menunggu di parkiran, sosok gadis yang ditunggunya belum juga terlihat keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dan dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke pun kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga_. Oh, damn it! _Ruang kelasnya bahkan lebih sepi daripada kuburan di malam hari.

Brengsek, kemana si jalang itu?

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke akhirnya menepikan mobil kesayangannya. Di depan sebuah rumah megah bertingkat tiga dengan dominasi cat putih. Setelah mematikan stereo mobil, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari mobil. Sedikit merapikan pakaiannya, lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk raksasa berwarna putih. Dia memencet bel dan menunggu hingga pintu terbuka.

"Uchiha rupanya." Sasuke memandang datar pemuda yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku mau menjemput adikmu, Neji." Sasuke menyeringai licik saat melihat Neji menggerakan tangan kiri untuk menghalangi Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau mau membuat adikku menangis lagi, eh?" desis Neji. Dia memberikan tatapan dingin pada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" tantang Sasuke dengan nada dingin andalannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini, Uchiha."

"Pergi tanpa adikmu, huh? Jangan bercanda." Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Namun, pertahanan Neji cukup kuat.

"Jangan sampai aku menghajarmu habis-habisan seperti dua hari lalu, brengsek." Neji mengumpat sambil memandang penuh nafsu membunuh pada sang Uchiha.

"Kau pasti tidak bodoh untuk membedakan mana aku yang sengaja mengalah dan tidak kan, kakak ipar." Sasuke menyeringai pelan. Merasa puas karena perkataannya kini membuat air muka Neji tidak lagi setegang tadi.

"Aku tahu." Neji tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan, jika kau melukai adikku lebih dari ini, kupastikan aku akan membunuhmu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku." Neji menurunkan tangan kirinya dan membiarkan bocah Uchiha itu memasuki kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku jamin hal itu pasti akan kembali terjadi." Sasuke berkata dengan nada ringan.

"Oh, dan kupastikan Hinataku akan memberi surat gugatan cerai padamu, _fucking boy."_ Neji tertawa mengejek, lalu menatap punggung Uchiha brengsek yang mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar istrinya berada.

Istri?

Benar sekali.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Perjodohan untuk sama-sama meningkatkan kekuatan bisnis.

_Yeah_, orang tua memang sangat licik. Membesarkan anak hanya untuk dimanfaatkan agar bisnis mereka berkembang. Begitulah anggapan Sasuke maupun Hinata sebelumnya. Namun, akhirnya mereka menerima takdir buatan kedua orang tuanya.

Jalani saja arus yang ada, dan jika ada celah maka kau bisa menyelinap pergi. Dan Uchiha brengsek itu melakukannya. Meskipun sudah menikah secara resmi -tanpa sepengetahuan teman-teman serta guru tentunya- dia masih saja nekat untuk bermain-main dengan gadis selain istrinya.

Awalnya setelah mereka tinggal serumah berdua, Sasuke enggan untuk menyentuh istrinya yang memang kurang cantik dan tidak memenuhi kriterianya. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa setelah beberapa insiden kecil yang membuat Sasuke melihat istrinya tanpa busana dengan tidak sengaja membuat persepsi Sasuke terhadap gadis kutu buku itu sedikit berubah. Gadis itu terlalu WAH dan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Dan pikiran brengsek itulah yang perlahan-lahan membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada istrinya. Cintakah dia? _Fuck, NO! _Mana sudi dia mengaku bahwa sang casanova seperti dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang itik buruk rupa.

Hingga kejadian di malam pesta ulang tahun Sai pun terjadi.

Hinata menyatakan cinta secara terang-terangan pada Naruto. Entah apa motif gadis sialan itu. Yang pasti dia benar-benar dipermalukan malam itu. Namun anehnya, Hinata malah tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin sekali saja dicium oleh Naruto.

_Damn!_

Tidakkah gadis jalang itu menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke? Kecemburuan luar biasa menendang-nendang jiwanya untuk berteriak keras-keras bahwa **BIBIR HINATA MILIKNYA! HANYA MILIKNYA! **saat melihat wajah keduanya saling mendekat.

Dan-

BYUUUUR!

Tindakan yang tak disangka Sasuke pun secara refleks terjadi. Dia menyiramkan semua isi wiski dalam gelasnya tepat ke wajah Hinata.

Ck, pengalaman yang luar biasa, Uchiha.

Dan setelah Sasuke berhasil menyeret Hinata keluar _club,_ merekapun terlibat adu mulut dan membentak satu sama lain yang berakhir tepat saat telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat dengan kerasnya dipipi kiri Hinata.

Oh, begitu munafiknya dirimu, Sasuke. Apa susahnya menurunkan sedikit harga dirimu untuk sekadar mengakui bahwa kau cemburu. Bahwa kau mencintai istrimu.

.

.

.

Dan kini, sampailah Sasuke di depan kamar Hyuuga Hinata, hm..sebaiknya panggil gadis itu dengan nama Uchiha Hinata. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga Sasuke memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan.

Suasana kamar yang serba putih menyambut kehadiran Sasuke. Pandangan Sasuke menyapu seluruh isi kamar itu. Lemari putih besar berada di sisi kanan jendela. Di sebelah kiri jendela ada meja belajar berwarna putih, dan di sudut ruangan terdapat ranjang besi besar berwarna putih dan dilapisi kasur yang berwarna putih pula.

_Simple._

Yah, Hinata termasuk gadis yang tidak suka menghias kamarnya dengan hal-hal norak seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dan itu merupakan nilai plus bagi gadis itu.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka.

Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu dengan rambut basah dan mengenakan kaos putih polos ketat dan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna ungu. Pemandangan sore yang indah.

Sasuke menelan ludah.

Astaga, betapa kotornya pikiranmu, Uchiha. Mata Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan mata pucat Hinata. Sempat kaget sesaat dibenak gadis itu, namun dengan cepat dia merubah air mukanya dengan memberikan tatapan dingin pada Sasuke.

Oh, _poker facemu_ itu takan berguna, Nona.

Sasuke melangkah pelan menghampiri Hinata yang kini melangkah untuk meletakan handuk di kapstok dekat lemari.

Jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu menunjukan sikap acuhnya pada Sasuke.

Beraninya si jalang itu mengacuhkanmu, Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Sengaja dia menempelkan tubuhnya yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah pada punggung hangat gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik Sasuke dengan suaranya yang lirih. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar bergetar, "aku minta maaf, Hinata. Sungguh, apapun akan kulakukan agar kau mau mengampuniku."

Bisu.

Hinata memilih untuk membisu. Dan hal itu sukses menyayat harga diri serta hati Sasuke. Tak tahukah dia bahwa baru kali ini Sasuke mengumbar kata maaf pada seorang gadis.

"Kumohon, Hinata. Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu kumo-"

"Pergilah!"

_Damn you!_

"Please, Hina-"

"Aku benci padamu!"

_Fuck you!_

"Oh, setelah kau kini dipuja oleh hampir semua laki-laki, kau mau menyombongkan dirumu, Nyonya Uchiha?" seru Sasuke sambil memaksa Hinata untuk menghadapnya. "Jalang!"

"Benar katamu, aku wanita jalang. Silahkan keluar dari kamarku!"

_Wow!_

Uchiha Sasuke diperlakukan kasar oleh perempuan. Ck, apakah dunia ini sudah terjungkir balik?

"Tapi aku menyukai jalang sepertimu, nona." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua jemarinya. Astaga, kenapa kau tak bisa merangkai kata yang lebih terdengar indah, Sasuke.

"Kau selalu menyukai gadis-gadis jalang lainnya, bukan?" sindir Hinata sambil tersenyum miris.

"Percuma aku menyukaimu. Percuma aku berusaha membuatmu cemburu padaku," pipi gadis itu basah oleh air mata, "kau takkan mau berpaling padaku. Aku si itik buruk rupa takan mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta padak-"

"Kau jalang brengsek!" Sasuke berseru sambil meraih tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Diciuminya leher gadis itu dengan segenap rasa, "kau wanita brengsek yang berani-beraninya membuatku kacau seperti ini."

Hinata tetap membisu. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam setiap ciuman bibir Sasuke di lehernya yang kian terasa panas.

"Aku cemburu malam itu. Benar-benar cemburu padamu." Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Sasu-"

"Kumohon percayalah padaku, Hinata," Sasuke menatap nanar gadis itu. Namun suaranya rendah, merdu, dan sabar. "Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke menekan setiap kata dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan hangat dibahu Hinata, dan Hinata harus memaksa diri tetap tenang.

"Dan besok aku akan tetap melihatmu bersama mereka yang selalu memuaskan-"

"Aku janji itu tak akan terjadi lagi." Sasuke menatap mata pucat Hinata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

"Jaminannya?" Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Berhenti main-main dengan gadis lain?"

"Kau terdengar tak serius, brengsek." Hinata meniru gaya bicara Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum dan memandang Hinata dengan lembut.

"Apapun maumu."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dan merasa dirinya berkilau dibawah tatapan Sasuke yang penuh kasih.  
>Seulas senyum penuh cinta diarahkan pada Hinata ketika Sasuke meremas bahunya.<p>

"Aku janji padamu."

Dan yah, semoga _God of Sex _tersebut memang benar-benar menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

**Well, thank you for reading.**

**And I want to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY for :**  
><strong>-my otouto, Dira-kun (11 agustus)<strong>  
><strong>-emak Cuip'z Cherry (14 agustus)<strong>  
><strong>-my sister, yg kebetulan tanggal lahirnya sama kayak bong. (17 agustus)<strong>

**hm, kayaknya seru kalo dibikin sekuel.**  
><strong>Kita lihat aja, ntar.<strong>

**Mouichido, arigatou minna.**


End file.
